


Share your toys

by DredgenTrust



Series: Shadows of Yor [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Improper Preparation, M/M, Other, Shadows of Yor, Shin 'aftercare is what ghosts are for' Malphur lowkey sucks, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated, d/s dynamics, these guys have too many names i apologise for the mess above, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/pseuds/DredgenTrust
Summary: Bane should be enjoying himself. Instead, Vale and Hope find themselves enjoying him (but mostly each other).





	Share your toys

A new planet, new sky. Same old stars speckled above; long though he might to reach so far beyond the boundaries of their system that not a single star was familiar, they weren’t there yet. They’d gotten far enough out that there were new and pleasing constellations hanging over them though, and it would have to be enough. Himself and Vale, on new ground, hunting for fragments of hive apocrypha and buried dark. It was one of Teben’s more wistful fantasies, made flesh.

Or at least, it would have been if Hope hadn’t been there too. 

And dear god, he _ was _ there. Every time Bane blinked, ventured a suggestion, advised caution, Hope almost made a point to remind him of his presence. Making little smug remarks, needling at Bane’s theories, flipping over rocks with a stick just to see what crawling things he could get to scuttle away. Or in one case, toward them; something vicious had leapt straight at Vale, and the bullet had nicked Bane’s ear before burying itself in the creature’s skull. Hope had laughed at that, eyes bright and teeth sharp, watching the blood track down and seep into the warlock’s collar. His hand wasn’t even on his cannon.

Every little irritation served a dual purpose. It wore further on Bane’s nerves, which were not made of the strongest stuff to begin with. Meanwhile, the tension in Vale’s spine was ratcheted further and further up every time. He didn’t show it, keeping his face and body calm. Bane, however, had had good incentive to learn every tell the hunter possessed. A slight stress on the end of some words, the way his fingers crept to his hip even when nothing was nearby. And the absence of all other emotive signals, Vale crushing everything deep down in a total denial of feeling. 

Bane would like to feel accomplished, that he could read the man so easily. He’d _ had _to learn, though. Much though he liked knowing what was going on in his head, it was born of necessity; every single comment Hope was making would be taken out of his body later. Made the entire endeavour into some bizarre form of foreplay, that knowledge. Admittedly it was a foreplay he was a passive participant in, but the end result was the same; Bane twitching ever so slightly at each idle dig Hope sent out, each cold stare that Vale returned.

Somehow, Hope seemed to know it too. Began targeting the annoyances for when Vale had begun to relax slightly, regained his focus. Become interested in the hunt once more, and Bane’s own anticipation. He’d say something inane and frustrating, shoot down a theory with a blunt dismissal, and Vale would lose it all over again. Just riling him up, letting him cool down, then repeating the process over and over until Bane was keeping his mouth shut just to minimise the damage. 

It was too late, of course, Bane would be fucked within an inch of his life tonight. Made it hard to concentrate on the trail, on searching out the wreckage of an unknown fleet. Destroyed entirely by hive magic, spells described in one text that hadn’t been seen before or since. The ship and its crew corrupting into one entity, into something _ other _; blackened rotting shards of metal that plummeted through the sky and cursed the very ground beneath them. 

Bane should be _ loving _ this, would be under literally any other circumstances, and it rankled a little that he wasn’t getting to. All because Hope wanted to pull on Vale’s pigtails some, until the man snapped and shot him.

Bane really did hope he’d shoot him. Not even fatally, just _ something _.

Behind him, Hope made another of his little noises. He was a master of those, of every single sound that could shred concentration like rice paper. This one was low and nasal, a quiet humming that was just _ slightly _ out of tune. Kept making it for a good five minutes in which his brain began to melt. A rock struck the back of his ankle, perfectly in time with whatever tune Hope was butchering. Then another. Bane closed his eyes for a moment, exhaled slowly. Vale beside him, unruffled as Hope worried at his heels. Business as usual.

He pulled his robe more tightly around him, counting breaths as he moved. Hive curse. There was a brand new hive curse at the end of this, one that perhaps mimicked what they’d seen of Yor’s ship. Maybe even some ritual markers, if he was lucky. Samples, organic and not, the remains of an entire _ species _ to catalogue. He could find some of that strange hive fungus that Cull had managed to cultivate, bring him back a sample so that they could compare the two strains. _ Cull _ would have appreciated his thoughts on whether a ship’s AI was necessary for hive magic to fully consider a vehicle an entity, or whether a long enough period of extended use and change was enough. Maybe he’d go through it with him, once they’d gleaned all they could from the wreckage.

Another rock.

He’d have to survive Hope before having that conversation though. And Vale’s particular brand of stress relief, that night.

Once they broke for camp, the sun had long since set and a faint aura of sickness had begun to permeate the air. They’d had to backtrack simply to rest for the night, once it had grown dark and they’d realised that all the sounds and movements from the undergrowth had disappeared. None of them had wanted to find out first hand exactly what it was that caused all native wildlife to avoid the area, nor had they thought it safe to sleep so close to the site with the way the soil felt sick beneath their feet. Tackling the darkness while tired and high-strung was likewise out of the question, so back it was. Walking away, feeling the air lighten in their lungs. Good for the body, bad for the soul. Bane’s soul at least, which longed to be arm deep in hive corruption and pulling the magic from its core. 

Tents had been considered unnecessary weight, particularly since all scans showed that this place had been locked in a weather pattern for months now; one which should be temperate enough for outdoor sleeping. Less to carry, less setup to bother with. Made any threat far easier to spot, and let them stay mobile enough for an easy escape should any remnants of the cursed wreck make its way to _ them _ instead. Still, it felt exposed. Nothing screening them from the world and its dangers, even if the protection a flimsy fabric tent provided was negligible at best.

Given how the day had gone, the evening meal was an awkward affair. For him, at least. Hope was, as ever, either oblivious or uncaring towards social niceties. He inhaled his portion, licking at the bowl before scooping a rock from the ground to toss and flip from hand to hand. Possibly Bane should have exercised patience, not been so very irritated by what was most likely simply a bit of fun. The constant flash of movement in the corner of his eye though, the rapid movements Hope’s hands made, they played on already frayed nerves. Still, he felt guilty for a moment over his own intolerance before remembering who exactly had set him so on edge in the first place.

Vale shifted beside him, all graceful poise, before snatching the stone from the air mid arc. The hunter tossed it up into the air once, gaze fixed and flat as he stared Hope down. Tossed the rock into the fire, and went back to eating his meal.

Things became quiet after that, Hope seeming to take the hint for once in his life. Man even went to bed without complaint or argument once they were all done and the fire had burned low. Perhaps he was worn out from the efforts of the day, his one man campaign against their sanity.

Bane didn’t bother to attempt sleep, despite having laid down on his bedroll at about the same time as Hope. Didn’t even try to feign it; there was no real point. Barely ten minutes later he was vindicated when Vale grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet and started to move. A wave of relief swept over the warlock. After all, he’d no real desire to be fucked right next to Hope’s bedroll, not without at least the false privacy of a tent. Vale pulling him behind a screen of bushes not fifteen feet away from camp was likewise hardly ideal, but it was a step up. It was something, a nod to dignity and decency alike. Bane could appreciate the thought.

Well then, right to it. Bane went to his knees easy enough, Vale pressing him down with a hand wound through his hair. Finally showing some of that tension, exercising that desire for control and action in one as he kept pushing. Forced the warlock’s head towards the floor, getting his back to arch until Bane was presented as he wanted him; ass up, fully available. He swallowed, arms crossing beneath him as he went to keep his face from being pressed into the ground. Gave him something to bite into as well, something to keep him quiet with Hope so close by.

Vale did nothing for a long moment besides twist his fingers in Bane’s curls; he liked to think that perhaps he was just enjoying the picture of submission Bane presented, anticipating what he’d be doing. A hand made its way to his hip, fingers digging into soft flesh even as his thumb tracked gently into the dip of his spine. Tracking a little further, almost idly stroking along his skin. A hot breath against his forearms as Bane did his best not to react. Vale liked it best when he could properly break his composure, work for it a little, and he wanted to give the hunter that. He could be a good partner, he could.

Vale seemed to approve at least a little; at any rate, he seemed uninclined to take his time. Bane’s pants were pulled down with little aplomb, legs spread, and Vale thumbed into him with spit and a prayer. Doing his best to relax for him after a day full of tension, little to ease the burn besides his own rapt anticipation, Bane winced at the dry pull of it. His best efforts didn’t do much, not helping the impatient burn, and Vale relented. Adding a small amount of lube into the mix, barely enough to make things possible, he tried again. Fingers still burned and stretched inside him, hard to handle, but at least without that sick drag against the ring of muscle every time he moved. Soon enough he’d gotten Bane worked open enough to satisfy his needs; nowhere near enough for comfort, but enough to avoid the kind of damage that needed a ghost to heal. Bane had been so good throughout, staying more or less silent throughout it all despite the hurt and feel of Vale inside him. Every tiny moan had been stifled against the skin of his arms, his desire to please.

It wasn’t slow, when Vale finally pressed into him. No, it was exactly as fast as the other wanted, exactly as hard. He was nearly grateful for it, the sudden spike of pain. It meant that he would be edging him over and over, fucking and fingering him without release, bruising every inch of skin in a desire to make him so oversensitive and desperate that it hurt. That would be hours of torture if the mood struck. Fast and rough though? That he could deal with. He pressed up against the hunter as he shoved himself further in, spine bowing until he was fully seated inside him. Bane’s breath came ragged now, doing his best to acclimate to the burn and stretch of being filled so suddenly before-

Vale began to move, tore a yelp from him as he pulled out and thrust back in. The fingers tangled in his hair flexed painfully, pushed his face harder down into his arms until the ground beneath was its own kind of hurt. It helped to smother the noise a little, even if the rocks grinding into his skin forced another from him. Another thrust, this one harder. A rebuke, and a chance to redeem himself. He kept quiet better this time, bit down against the skin of his arm and tried to be good. The hand on his hip gentled a little in appreciative response, his efforts bearing fruit. Fingers spread a little against soft flesh, digging in less cruelly. Still enough to bruise, but the warmth helped. Vale was always so warm, almost burning when he was truly angry and the solar heat bloomed beneath his skin. This was a simple undercurrent, a reassurance that he was still thoroughly in control. 

More movement, Vale working his way in and out of him. It really hadn’t been enough lube for the job; staying loose and pliant could only do so much with so little preparation. By the way Vale sounded, barely audible grunts of annoyance, the cling of Bane’s insides couldn’t be as good as he wanted. Had to hold back so that he didn’t tear anything, even if the blood might make things a little easier to handle. Well, it was his own fault for deciding to go in near dry. 

As if he’d heard Bane’s thoughts, Vale pulled out fully. A brief wet noise, another annoyed sound. The hurt eased without the friction and stretch, but the cool air against and inside him was hard to bear. The fist in his hair tightened momentarily, and then he was filled again. Easier now, more of a slide than a drag. Thank fuck. Bane moved with it a little, rocking back despite the pull on his scalp, trying to show his gratitude.

Of course, now he could be fucked as roughly as Vale liked. And he _ did _ want it rough, jerking Bane’s body forward with every thrust. Every ounce of frustration from throughout the day, every restrained moment of violence, he seemed to be subsuming it into this. Bane closed his eyes, swallowed the harsh little gasping sounds as the way his body moved pulled against the hand in his hair. He wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning, he was sure. Not without ghost assistance at least, his ass and lower back bruised beyond bearing. Vale didn’t even seem to be enjoying himself much, which hurt a little. He was trying to make it good, loosening up and then clenching around him, staying quiet and obedient and it still wasn’t enough. Another thrust, one that rocked his body enough that his back flared in pain and the tip of his cock just brushed against the ground. Vale yanked his head back at the same time, pulling hard enough that he could swear he felt hair give way against the force. Face no longer buried in his arms, he couldn’t keep a broken noise of pain and ragged enjoyment from escaping.

There was a rustle. Sounds of movement, approaching, and Vale grunted at the sudden fearful clench of Bane around him. They’d both gone entirely still, barely breathing, pain forgotten and Vale still fully seated within the warlock. For one delirious moment he thought he’d try to stand without pulling out, not even bothering to stop fucking him until they knew for sure it was dangerous. 

Then the noises resolved into the figure of Hope, and Bane’s stomach flipped then sank like a rock. This was his fault. All Vale ever wanted was for him to stay quiet and now he’d-

Vale thrust into him. It was a little less harsh, almost lazy. As though he’d decided that things were less urgent with the latest arrival on the scene. Bane’s face burned, still pulled back by the hair and on full display, and Hope simply stood there. Watching the show, as Vale dragged himself out and slammed back in. Another quiet noise, choked and shameful as the stimulation his body was receiving warred with the hot flush of fear and embarrassment. Some stupid part of him wanted to apologise to Hope, for… what? Waking him because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut? Not being able to get up right now, so sorry, will be with you as soon as our leader isn’t fucking me senseless? 

Hope, for his part, hardly seemed ruffled. One foot shifting back, hip cocked just a little at some jaunty angle that emphasised lazy amusement. Those eyes watching as Bane’s cock jerked against his stomach with the next thrust, barely even registering the warlock as more than furniture. Looking past him, some kind of momentary silent communication. A slow grin spread across his face. “Got quite a mouth on him, ain’t he?”

“It’s a problem,” Vale agreed. Impressively composed, for a man with his dick shoved into the tightest, most anxious warlock in existence. Bane only flushed harder, trying not to think about how it _ was _a problem, and one he should be trying harder to solve. He didn’t know how to feel about any of this, a hot twist in his chest that could be a symptom of shame or arousal.

A crunch of footsteps, boots coming to a stop near enough his face that shoulders tightened a little in fear. Vale twitched gently against him at the new pressure, fingers digging hard into his hip again.

Hope’s voice was a little deeper now, with a slight lilt to it. He crouched, coming down to Bane’s level, rough fingers sliding up the column of his neck to tilt the warlock’s chin back. Watching the way his throat bobbed, making sure he had no place to look that up at Hope’s face with wide and wary eyes. The larger man used that grip, gently but implacable, to pull him up by the throat from his bowed position. Got him properly on his hands and knees, the angle shifting the way that Vale’s cock moved in him and drawing a tiny moan from the pair of them. Vale pulled just a little on his hair, a reminder. _ Stay quiet. _ Even when there was nobody less to disturb, Bane still needed to be better. Learn to be silent, for next time. 

“Might ‘s well give him somethin’ to do with his mouth,” Hope mused aloud, pressing one finger between Bane’s lips. After a moment, shoulders slumping a little, Bane let his lips part. Hope swiped the digit around the inside of his mouth, hooking it in the corner and pulling against the meat of his cheek. He hummed approvingly before pressing down hard on the tongue and pulling out again. “Yeah, can show him what he should be usin’ it for.”

A moment in which Vale was clearly trying to figure out how much he cared about sharing. He himself didn’t know what to want, whether the slower and more measured fucking that Vale was providing now was worth having to service Hope in some way. Whether he wanted the hunter to be exercising that possessive nature, claiming Bane as off limits, or hoped he’d enjoy himself more with the other there. Perhaps if Bane was finally made quiet he’d start having a better time. 

Some kind of gesture he didn’t have understanding or sight of must have been exchanged; Hope simply pulled himself out, only half hard and held loosely in one hand. He ran fingers over the length a couple times, working himself with no real sense of urgency, before the head was being pressed between Bane’s lips as the fingers had been. As before, he gave up. Yielded beneath the pressure with a minimum of fuss, opening his mouth for Hope to feed his length in little by little.

It was large, bigger than Vale at least. Not the most he’d taken though, and if there was one thing Bane was good at it was this. Sucking slow and heavy on the head, the more relaxed pace set by the hunter making it easy to stay in control. Couldn’t make good use of his hands, not if he wanted to stay balanced when the gentleness bored him and he was being fucked hard again. That meant he’d likely have to take the whole thing for Hope to be satisfied with his performance. He could do that though, it was fine. For now, he swirled his tongue around the head of it, just trying to tease the man to full hardness. 

Another low rumble, hand tending a little against his lower jaw. “See? Shuts up a bit better when he’s puttin’ his mouth to use.”

Vale huffed out something that could be a laugh, pulled on his hair and snapped his hips forward. It hit that spot perfectly, a movement calculated to draw a groan from him, and Bane couldn’t help but oblige. Hope made his own noise, the vibrations in the head of his cock teasing it out of him, gripping his face hard enough that Bane would be bruising soon.

“Not _ that _ much better, as you can see.” The pace slowed again, Vale barely even pulling out but instead just pressing through a rocking motion that kept his cock sheathed inside and kept _ Bane _twitching and needy with every brush over his prostate. He shuddered just a little, opened up to take more of Hope in. Kept moving his tongue over and around him, pressing the tip against the slit before swallowing a little deeper. Vale’s fingers tugged on his hair and he flinched, a tiny noise around Hope’s cock as he did so.

“He really ain’t so good at stayin’ quiet, huh?” The tone was teasing, almost playful in contrast to Vale’s. “Alright then, open up. Guess we’re gonna have to keep you good an’ filled up.” The hand on his jaw pulled implacably down, the one at his hair holding steady, keeping the upper part of his skull in place. The coordinated effort forced his mouth wide open, meant he couldn’t have prevented Hope doing this if he tried. Just opened him up as he would go, and the man fed himself in inch by inch until the head scraped against his throat. Even that didn’t stop him though, as Bane’s body tried to gag without use of its mouth and a strange rippling of muscle spasmed uselessly away deep around his airway. 

Without being able to pace himself properly it was harder to suppress the reflex, but Hope angled his head right and let him form one continuous channel for him to fuck into, mouth gaped wide and eyes fixed on him. He couldn’t do anything like this, not really. Well, besides work his throat as best he could around the length of him, try to breath. Not choke, because it would do nothing right now if Hope decided he wanted to choke him out on his cock and Vale didn’t bother to stop him.

The other man had begun pulling on his hair with every thrust into his ass, jerking the angle of his head and neck around Hope’s cock as he did so. Hope, in his turn, had decided to rest his spare hand on Bane’s shoulder. Made it so that every time he fucked into his throat, the push made the warlock’s body jerk on Vale's cock. 

It was… well, it was a lot to take, still bruised and raw from the way Vale had been fucking him before. Breath came shorter and shorter as Hope started to properly enjoy himself, lodging in the back of his throat as though it were made just for him. Vale seemed to have no intention of actually pursuing anything, besides using his body as a way to jerk off the other Dredgen.

Nobody had touched Bane yet, and he _ached_.

Hope finally let go of his jaw, let him control the pace a little rather than just taking him like his own personal cocksleeve. He did his best to make it worth the man's while, barely managing to gasp down a few breaths before getting to work making him feel good. Sucking and swallowing, bobbing his head as best he could with Vale's fingers still wound through his hair. Making sure he was better active, worth more to him like this than just being a hole to fuck, using every trick he knew to get the other off.

"Well, aren't you bein' good," Hope said above him, hand smoothing a little more gently over his cheek. Bane couldn't keep from moaning shamefully in response, feeling pathetic for the full body reaction the praise induced; hips jerking just a little, a thrill of arousal surging through him. An exhale above his head, half laugh and half groan. "Huh. Shoulda known you'd be into that." The hand left his cheek, wrapped soft around his neck. Just enough pressure to threaten more, even as the thumb caressed the line of his throat. "You wanna be a good boy for us?"

His eyes widened, going just a little glazed as Vale's cock dragged nearly all the way out of him, head teasing at the rim before he pressed back in. Still managed a vague noise of affirmation, panting around the length in his mouth. The hand gripped a little tighter, thumb digging in against his windpipe.

"You're gonna keep makin' us both feel as good as you can," Hope told him, going sterner than before, "an' you don't get to breathe 'til... well, 'til Vale says you can. Right?"

A low whine, a short inhale to bolster himself before the inevitable, and he managed a tiny nodding movement. Hope hummed in acknowledgement, somehow far less annoying in this scenario despite the infinitely higher stakes, and shifted. Pressed himself in one smooth movement so deep into the channel of Bane's throat that he couldn't have taken a breath if he tried. He closed his eyes tight, eyelashes still wet with the remnants of the choking from before, ground back against Vale's cock as tight as he could manage. Swallowed around the length in his throat over and over, letting the muscles massage it tight and hot and ceaseless. Drool was spilling from his mouth and chin at this point, mixed with that clear precum Hope was currently leaking into him. Again, the hand tightened. Felt at the movements of Bane's throat, every shift and twitch of muscle, til he had to be able to feel the choking pressure against his own cock as he squeezed. He made desperate, terrified eye contact, fearing what those hands could do if they just pressed a _little_ harder, crushing every delicate structure in his neck that he needed to live. Hope looked back, pitiless, but loosened the grip a little. Even pulled out some, enough for Bane to take a breath if he wanted.

He was crying in earnest now, body forcing the tears to his eyes as it tried to make him inhale. But Vale hadn't told him he could, and he refused to let Hope force him to be bad. It was so hard to know what the hunter wanted at any given moment; he had a straightforward instruction to follow now, something that was indisputably achievable if only he could manage it. He wasn't giving up for anything at this point, not even the creeping darkness. A noise of approval from Hope, a softening of his eyes before he shoved himself back down Bane's throat. The hand flexed hard enough to bruise against the neck, but nothing worse. No threat besides pain and pressure. 

His ass was on fire, Vale still fucking up into him at his own leisurely pace, still making only the most occasional noise of pleasure. Still jerking Bane's head along Hope's length, still sliding in and out of his warlock's abused hole. It hurt. It hurt a lot, his chest fluttering desperately, trying to suck in air against the blockage. Knees and back ached from keeping in position for them both to fuck, the effort considerable and worsened by the way he was shoved back and forth between them constantly. He was mostly just choking and shuddering now, full body twitches wracking him as his body desperately sought out air and was continually denied. It only served to further stimulate the Lightbearers he was servicing, every uncontrolled movement a new sensation for the people filling him. He couldn't think past it, the sheer biological need to live battering up against the bone deep desire to be good for _once_.

His body failing, vision dimming and body slowly going more and more limp, Vale relented.

"You can breathe." 

Hope pulled out on command, just a little, and Bane nearly bent double trying to pull any air into his lungs. An odd mix of euphoria and light-headed emptiness washed over him, oxygen overwhelming his starved system. Vale fucked into him harder as he gasped, reached around to palm his cock. Wrapping his slender fingers around it, aching and slick with precum as it was. It barely took a few pulls for Vale to get what he wanted, the warlock shuddering and coming over his hand and up against his belly. Almost dissatisfying, the lack of release. Vale, however, made a noise of deep satisfaction. For a moment, Bane thought that he had done well enough. That Vale was pleased with him and going to finish in him and he could get Hope off and rest.

Then he felt the press of a hand at his already-filled hole, wet fingers against the raw and puffy flesh, and a sick daze flooded through him.

Trembling, overstimulated, he couldn't care about noise any more. Shuddering and sobbing around Hope, he keened as Vale pressed one slender finger inside him alongside his cock. His thighs were shaking, eyes hazed with pain and the remnants of an endorphin high as Vale stretched him wider and wider, over and over, only going back to fucking him once there were a couple of cum-slicked fingers pressing against his length. Hope seemed to like how tense he had become, the pained noises he was making low in his throat, and redoubled his efforts. 

Bane gave up on control, had given up. He no longer cared about trying to make this fast or slow, good or bad. His body was aching, strength gone, mind blank. He felt like he was being split in two with the addition of a third finger, unable even to scream, so he did the only thing he could. Checked out entirely, went as pliant as he could manage. Let the two of them fuck his body back and forth into each other, as they clearly wanted to. Just another thing to fill and use and get the other off with. He closed his eyes, waited for it to be over. Hope growled as his mouth slackened, squeezing back against his throat to make up for it with his own pressure. Couldn't bring himself to care overmuch; perhaps if he passed out he would at least wake up and it would be over. Probably. Hopefully. 

More sobbing, the effect it had on how his body moved apparently endlessly fascinating to the pair. More stretching, fingers spread wide. Maybe another finger pressed in, as though it weren't pulling something raw from his throat every time. He wasn't even thinking any more, dropped down into something that was more animal movement and lack of control. Total inability to control his own fate, life and pleasure and pain in the hands of the two others. Hands in his hair and on his throat, the sensation of being filled; these were everything in his world at that moment, universe reduced down to feeling and pain and the knowledge that he was only done once the other two were finished finding their pleasure in him.

It felt like hours. Probably it was only half a minute, but it certainly felt like an age before Vale slammed into him hard, one last time. Jerked him hard against Hope's cock, enough to push him over that brink and apparently Vale too. Hot cum flooded him from both ends. Didn't even understand properly at first, mind blank and body broken with the intensity and over-stimulation of it. He whimpered as Vale pulled out of him, as Hope allowed him to breathe properly. Spend drooling from his mouth, ass desperately clenching at nothing, he whined low in loss at the empty feeling. Let himself crumple, something communicating to him that he had done his job well. Or at least, done it. Hope caught him before he could fall all the way, saving him from a faceful of rocks and twigs. He tried to make some vague noise of thanks, managed only a ragged moan.

Behind him, Bane could tell with his eyes closed what Vale was doing. The usual routine, cleaning himself off and making himself scarce for Bane to regain a little dignity. Letting him salvage what was left of his pride and tend to his wounds in privacy. Hope stayed deathly still, and once Vale had gone exhaled a shaky breath.

"The hell does he think-" he cut himself off, arms coming round Bane properly as he lowered himself to his knees. "Hey, hey. Ya did good, ok?"

That got through a little bit, arms around him and reassurance. He swallowed, trying to clear his mouth of the bitter salt, tried to let Hope know that it was all fine and he could go now, and thank you very much for catching him but he could handle it well from here.

What actually emerged was an incoherent noise of pain and want, breath still hard to find. Hope made a noise like he wasn't really listening, already pulling him into his lap. Swore quietly, then a rough cloth made its way out from a pocket and over Bane's skin. Cleaning the mix of cum and saliva from his face, his belly, doing his best to wipe off the rest of him without hurting too much. Didn't work, but he at least got the mess and slick off his thighs. Bane didn't know what or how to think, half pathetic grateful clinging and half worry. As to what he'd owe for this, how indebted he could cope with being to _Hope_ of all people.

There was a hand in his hair though, not pulling or scraping but just gently stroking through ashy curls. Just being human contact, without expectation. In a sense, it had been prepaid for. That didn't stop how much everything hurt, not at all. It did provide a counterpoint though, something good to focus on. He gave up worrying about it, just pressed his face against Hope and did his best not to cry. Let himself drift with at least some warmth and comfort to tide him over until he could get up and make himself presentable.

He woke on his bedroll in the morning, naked but covered with a blanket. And later that day, if Hope's gaze lingered a little too long on the line of his neck where his ghost had left a few bruises to sit, none of them mentioned it. 


End file.
